bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Database File 059
WELCOME TO THE DATABASE WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? > /open Anomaly Files OPENING.... ---- WHICH FILE WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCESS? - Anomaly FH-4785 - Anomaly DF-6103 - Anomaly JF-6395 - Anomaly XJ-9041 - Anomaly VN-1520'†' - Anomaly JD-9836'†' - Anomaly TB-5638'†' - Anomaly GC-4507'* formally classified, see Phenomenon #061' > open file FH-4785 OPENING... ---- Subject: Anomaly FH-4785 - Codename: The Gas Mask Threat: White Description: Anomaly FH-4785 is a Soviet GP-5 gas mask. A seal test performed on the object suggests that the object retains its original functionality. The anomalous effects of Anomaly FH-4785 activate when a human places Anomaly FH-4785 on their head. Approximately one second after Anomaly FH-4785 is fully secured on the subject's head, the subject vanishes from view, and is no longer detectable. The subject reports no feeling of motion at this time. Testing has revealed that two-way radios remain capable of both receiving and transmitting despite the subject being undetectable. Upon wearing Anomaly FH-4785, test subjects report completely different surroundings than they were in prior to wearing Anomaly FH-4785. Subjects have reported that it appears barren and inhospitable, with tall black towers filling the area. Subjects have also sighted entities in this landscape. These entities have been described as tall, nude humanoids with dark skin that has a thick coat of an unknown viscous substance. Anomaly FH-4785 disappears from containment at random intervals. Testing Logs: Test 1: Doctor Griffin is instructed to put on Anomaly FH-4785. Subject found herself in building of an unknown black substance. After surveying the room for approximately 15 seconds, subject reportedly heard sounds of movement and removed Anomaly FH-4785 in a panicked state, reappearing in the test chamber. Test 2: Agent C███████ Agent found himself in the same room described by Dr. Griffin. Approximately two minutes were spent exploring the room, which Agent C███████ reports contained multiple hollow black cubes. Agent was capable of descending down the building without running into any interference. Upon reaching the second floor, agent heard sounds from the floor below. Agent hid himself behind one of the black cubes and observed two instances. Agent then removed Anomaly FH-4785. Test 3: Agent was selected due to her stealth training. Agent found herself in the same room as Agent C███████ was in when he removed Anomaly FH-4785. Sounds of movement were heard on higher floors, prompting the agent to head downstairs and out of the building. Agent reportedly saw many instances of entities wandering outside of the building. Each individual seemed to have unique mutations, and occasionally uttered low, grating sounds. Agent successfully made her way past more of the structures while avoiding detection. Agent followed four instances for observation. The group encountered a fifth instance, and one of the group stepped forward. Agent observed the two entities violently assault one another, coating the nearby ground and observing entities with unknown fluid and thick viscera. Agent removed Anomaly FH-4785. Test 4: Classified. See addendum (if proper clearance). \\\Addendum\\\ Test #4 involved Agent Kirkland donning Anomaly FH-4785 and being sent to the dimension. Radio communications were established, what follows is the transcript from the test. 0000 ---- Doctor: Kirkland, can you hear me? Kirkland: Yeah, proceeding. Doctor: Yes, Agent. What do you see? Kirkland: Uh...whoa. Doctor: What do you see? Kirkland: I'm between two of the structures. They resemble spires. Seem to be made of some hard black rock. Ground's the uh...the same. Five minutes pass '' '''Kirkland:' I haven't made contact with any entities...not yet. It's hard to tell. The lighting here is odd, I'm having trouble seeing much. I'll see what I can do. Doctor: Take your time Kirkland Kirkland: Oh! God damn! There's a large group of them up ahead. They're all moving together... into a huge building. Doctor: Can you describe the structure, Agent? Kirkland: Very big. There aren't many structures around it. It is quite elaborate; I see a large amount of towers and spikes. There looks like there's blood on it. I'm moving in. Doctor: Stay cautious Kirkland, these things can get hostile. Kirkland: I'm at the side of the structure. There...looks like...there's some sort of door here. Smaller than the big one in the front. I'm going through it now. Visceral noises are heard '' '''Doctor:' Uh, we're picking up some sort of oozing, kind of wet noise? Are you hearing it? Can you see the source? Kirkland: I hear it, but it doesn't seem to be coming from anything I can discern... Sounds of grating and grinding heard coming from multiple sources '' '''Kirkland:' Good God! Doctor: Agent, what do you see? Kirkland: Jesus- there's a lot of them in there! They're all in a giant group! Their mouths are all open--Oh God, even the ones on their bodies! I think...that sound is coming from them. Can you hear that? Wait...they're all facing one of them standing on a platform. There are large amounts of...bodies around him! Human! They've stopped vocalizing and are all just looking at the one up front. The one in the front is- Hold on, I can't see... Oh Christ! It's cutting open its own torso. There are some sort of worm-like creatures spilling out of it! Above its head! I think I see- There's something in its torso that's creating some sort of light! There's a beam going up from it into the air over his head...I think it's opening some sort of portal. And I- It's summoning something. The entity is summoning something. I think I see something coming through the portal- It looks like a massive version of one of the worms! Oh God! I have to stop it, I have to stop it!! Sounds of loud clomping footsteps and animal-esque wailing. Sounds of the agent running and gunfire. The grating noise returns louder than before. Sounds of stone objects and bodies falling down. Visceral sounds fill the air.'' '' Doctor: Agent, what's happening?? Kirkland: I think the glowing object in that entity's torso is holding the portal open. I- I can't let that thing through! I've...almost...got it!! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!! I GOT-- The remainder of the agent's sentence is unheard as he removes Anomaly FH-4785. Agent appears in test chamber covered in blood and holding a human heart. '' '''Kirkland:' It's...it's alright. I stopped it, I... Agent looks at the heart in his hand and shrieks, dropping it. ---- Combing through news stories the following day, a technician found a curious report from Turkey and handed over to researcher staff. On Sunday, June 3rd, a man dressed in a suit and wearing a gas mask attacked the Cami mosque in Irgıllı, Turkey during morning services. The man reportedly shot ten people, including a chanter and an imam. Six were killed, and three others, including the chanter, are in critical condition. The suspect charged the front of the mosque and allegedly produced a knife and removed the imam's heart. The suspect then appeared to vanish entirely before multiple witnesses. Police have been unable to find any trace of the attacker. Our operatives working undercover in Turkish media and military are currently working to defuse the situation. All testing involving Anomaly FH-4785 has been suspended, indefinitely. Category:Database Files